


Little Blue Booties

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: One-Shots and Such [90]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bobby lives because fuck that he deserved a happy ending, F/M, Fluff, Happy Dean, Happy Reader, Happy Sam, Pregnancy, Pregnant Reader, now he gets to be a grandpa, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:35:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29688900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: Dean comes home from a solo hunt to a happy surprise from his omega
Relationships: Alpha!Dean/Omega!reader, Dean/You, Dean/reader
Series: One-Shots and Such [90]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/555022
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Little Blue Booties

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lovelies,
> 
> It’s been awhile, but I managed to actually finish a fluffy little dean/Reader. I hope to have some more inspiration soon but it’s still slow going lol
> 
> Hope you all enjoy the fic ❤️

* * *

You pranced into the library where Sam was reading with with a slightly nervous smile on your face and rocked onto the ball of your feet and back down, waiting for him to notice you. He glanced up and smiled, “Hey.”

“Hey... um, so there’s like and hour or so until Dean should be back from his solo hunt and I was kind of wondering if you wouldn’t mind going to a bar for a couple hours or something... I have a surprise for Dean.” You muttered, your confidence faltering when your mind flashed to the different ways Dean could react. 

Sam caught the worried hint to your usually calming scent and closed his book. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, and I wanna tell you so bad, but I really want Dean to know first.”

Sam glanced down at your stomach and back up, a gleam in his hazel eyes, “I think I know what the surprise is, and Dean is gonna be thrilled.”

“I hope.” 

Sam stood up and crossed the room, hugging your much smaller frame carefully but tightly. “Over the years, this is what he’s always really wanted. He’ll be great.”

“Thank you, Sam.”

“I’m gonna leave now, if there should be an hour, Dean will drive it in half that.”

You laughed, thanking him again and giving him one more hug before he walked out of the library to get ready. 

In then kitchen, you started making homemade fries and a thick juicy burger with everything on it to greet your alpha with when he got home. Hearing the door, you felt an wave of nausea and tried to focus on what Sam had said. You stacked his burger up with all of its toppings and added the crisp fries to his plate, cracking open a cold beer and setting it beside the display. Dean walked in and held his arms out, giving you a bright smile “Where’s my gorgeous omega?” 

You practically tackled him and he scooped you up effortlessly, wrapping your legs around his hips, “I missed you so much.”

“I was just gone for the night.” He laughed, nuzzling his nose against your shoulder then pulled away, wrinkling his nose in slight disgust. “You smell like Sam.”

You rolled your eyes, “He gave me a giant hug before he left for a few hours and I was gonna change my shirt but I forgot.”

“Why’d he hug you so much?”

“Because he’s too smart and figured out your surprise.”

Dean set you down, spotting the burger and went straight towards it. “I’m guessing there’s more surprise than this then”

“Yes... go eat and enjoy it, I’ll be right back.” You tiptoed to kiss him and pranced out of the room as Dean watched, wondering to himself how he ever got an omega, much less one as amazing as you. 

In your bedroom, you grabbed the small light blue box and took a deep breath, reminding yourself again of what Sam said. Going back to where Dean was, he had pretty much finished the burger and was enjoying his beer. He scooted back so you could sit on his lap and pushed his plate out of the way. You sat down nervously and handed him the box, “Here, Alpha... I hope you like it.”

“Babygirl, I’m sure I’ll love anything my girl gives me.” He kissed you softly, untying the navy blue ribbon and opening the box. Confusion flashed across his face when he saw the small blue baby booties inside and it quickly dawned on him, his teary eyes shooting up to meet yours. “Baby, are you... you’re really-?”

You teared up too and nodded, giggling when Dean wrapped you up tightly but carefully in his arms, kissing every inch of you he could reach. “Are you happy, Alpha?”

“Sweetheart, this is the best day of my life... Can I assume all this blue means we’re having a boy?”

“Yep, and I’m sure he’ll but just as rowdy and alpha as his daddy.” You teased.

“I’m gonna be a dad.” Dean stared at your belly in awe and gently rubbed his large hand against it. “I can’t believe my pup is really in there... I’m gonna cut back on hunting.”

“Dean, you know I love you and I would love that, but I won’t ask you to. I know what a big part of you’re life hunting is.”

“Well you aren’t hunting anymore, and I’ve gotta be here to keep my little omega company and help with our pup.” 

“You can’t tell me what to do, _Alpha_.” You growled defiantly, laughing when you couldn’t keep a straight face. “I am more than okay with not hunting. We could do what Bobby does.”

“Yeah, except you’re a hell of a lot prettier than Bobby... we’d better call and tell him he’s gonna be a grandpa.”

“He’s gonna be so happy.”

Dean wrapped you up in his arms, kissing you tenderly and running his hand along your thigh, “Can’t wait to see you, Omega... all big and round with my pups, just thinkin’ it about makes me wanna knock you up again.”

“Easy there, Alpha, let’s tackle the first pregnancy before you start planning the second.” You nuzzled against his jawline and kissed him, whispering in his ear. “I can’t wait to have more of your pups.”

He grabbed you and leaned you backwards over his leg, making you laugh as you knew he would never let you fall. Dean scolded you playfully, “Oh so I can’t talk about keeping you pregnant, but you can whisper about it all sexy in my ear?” 

“Dean!” You squealed, throwing your arms around his shoulders when he sat you back up. 

“I love you, Sweetheart.”

“I love you too, Dean.”

He lifted you off of him and then picked you up with your legs wrapped around his hips, carrying you to his room. Dean laid you down gently and kissed your stomach. “Get some rest, Omega. We’re celebrating when Sammy gets back... my baby brother’s gonna be an uncle.” He mused happily, crawling in bed beside you and pulling you protectively against his chest.


End file.
